Nunca te olvidaré
by Chistine-Evans-Potter
Summary: Al final, Ren terminó aceptando el deseo de Haruko y se fue a Suiza con ella, dejando abandonado a Haru en Japón por mucho tiempo. Diez años son tiempo suficiente como para que el amor desaparezca, y cuando ambos se vuelven a reencontrar, una boda y un nuevo enamoramiento harán que ambos aprecien el pasado que tuvieron.


Narita no era como lo recordaba; o él había crecido, o el lugar se había encogido.

-Ren, no te distraigas.

El joven observó de reojo a la señora rubia que se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Mikiko, a pesar de los tres años lejos de ella, se veía tan jovial como la última vez en Canadá. Talvez un poco más pequeña que antes, pero dudaba porque muchos le decían que había crecido aquellos centímetros que siempre le había faltado.

-¿Te despediste con todos? –inquirió, y Ren saltó en su lugar.

-Si te refieres a Shima y a Aki, me despedí como debía ser –contestó.

Su último año en la preparatoria no había resultado como él hubiera querido, en ningún ámbito de su vida siendo específicos. Para empezar, gracias a una pelea que tuvo con Akira, terminaron por quitarle la beca escolar perjudicando su economía. Se arrepentía de tener que ver a Haru levantarse todas las mañanas mucho más temprano y acostarse mucho más tarde para poder tener el dinero para pagarle la educación. Después, gracias a ese problema, Haru estaba tan ocupado diariamente que lo había descuidado por completo.

Talvez el otro no lo sabía, pero desde la última vez que se habían besado, al menos habría pasado unos seis meses. Y unos cuatro desde que dormían juntos.

Su relación se había enfriado desde que tuvo que conseguir más dinero, ya no había abrazos de bienvenida o roses indecorosos en la casa. Hasta por momentos pensaba que Aki le daba mucho más cariño que su hermano.

-¿Y de Haru?

Ren apretó los labios antes de girar la cabeza, y negar lentamente ante los ojos de la mayor.

-Se encontraba ocupado en la cafetería, no pude avisarle que ya me iba.

Haruko suspiró antes de volver a llamar por teléfono a quien sabe quién. Ren agradeció que no le insistiera en saber más, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había en la zona de abordaje. El avión no demoraría en partir, y cada segundo que tenía en Japón se sentía como el último.

Hace tan solo una semana que había decidido irse, y lo que más le dolió es que Haru nunca intentó algo para detenerlo. Mejor dicho, ni le importó que se fuera; en toda la cena que tuvieron juntos con Haruko el pasado martes, de lo único que Haru hablaba era sobre la economía y aquella chica que últimamente frecuentaba en el bar. Cuando su madre le mencionó si quería irse con ella a Suiza para estudiar la universidad, Ren respondió que si le gustaría esperando ver alguna reacción en Haru.

Ni siquiera pareció oírlo.

Lo repitió cada vez más fuerte hasta gritarle en la oreja que se iría con Haruko a Suiza, pero ni aun así le dijo que no se fuera. En su lugar, le sonrió, y con un suave tono de voz le dijo que tomara la mejor decisión que él creyera. Lo estaba devolviendo con su antiguo dueño.

-El avión nos espera Ren.

El chico se paró y sostuvo su mochila en brazos. En algún momento había empezado a llorar, pero se suprimió antes de poner la misma expresión seria de siempre para ir junto a su madre muy lejos de aquel país. Al final de la hora, Haru nunca apareció. Y el vuelo con dirección a Suiza despegó sin complicaciones.

No muy lejos de ahí, Haru andaba malabareando en la cafetería con los clientes. Desde hace medio año, la cantidad de estos había aumentado, y faltaba personal para lograr atenderlos a todos. Sus hermanos eran buena ayuda, pero cuando se encontraban en parciales todo el peso del negocio recaía en él y en Sasaki.

-Sasaki, llama a Ren para que ayude con la cafetería –ordenó cuando no pudo más.

Su joven amigo elevó una ceja sorprendido, mientras que Haru seguía cocinando un nuevo tipo de pastelillo con mermelada de arándanos para innovar en la carta.

-Ren no está aquí –respondió.

-Claro que no está aquí, debe estar en su cuarto haciendo tareas o jugando con mapache. Ve y búscalo.

Sasaki se sorprendió por la veracidad con la que hablaba Haru, aun sabiendo que ese día era el viaje de Ren al extranjero por un tiempo ilimitado. Hasta él lo sabía, el joven niño se había despedido de él hace tan solo un par de horas y le había dicho que lo extrañaría a su manera. No entendía cómo es que Haru se encontraba tan tranquilo aun sabiendo que su querido hermano se iba lejos para siempre.

-Sasaki me ha dicho que estás buscando a Ren –entró Aki a los minutos. Haru chasqueó la lengua, y asintió.

-Necesito ayuda con los pedidos, dile que baje y que se ponga a trabajar tanto que quiere hacerlo.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, y el mayor giró para ver como su hermano golpeaba la mesa con fuerza. Frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan infantil con la que se manejaba, y mentalmente empezaba a compararlo con lo tranquilo que era su gemelo Shima.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas o es que tus clientas tienen más espacio en tu cabeza que él?

La pregunta lo descolocó un poco, sin más siguió mezclando los ingredientes dentro del recipiente para ponerlo en los moldes.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero Ren siempre tendrá un gran espacio dentro de mi cabeza. Lo amo.

Amar, hace tanto tiempo que no lo pronunciaba que hasta le causaba sorpresa haberlo vuelto a hacer. Dejó de batir la mezcla y posó ambas manos en la mesa, intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que le había dicho a Ren que lo amaba. No podía recordar siquiera cuando había sido la última vez que lo había besado o había dormido con él.

-Al parecer la amnesia siempre perdurará en un tonto como tú, Haru –susurró Aki.

El tono de voz no le gustó, en especial porque no había visto al menor de los Kaido desde la mañana, donde casualmente se encontraba buscando su antigua mochila con la que había llegado hace tres años.

-¿Dónde está?

-Acaso no lo oíste de él en la mañan…

-¡Dime donde está Ren!

En la cafetería todos oyeron el grito de Haru, y Sasaki con Shima llegaron corriendo a la cocina donde encontraron a Haru y a Aki peleando con palabras. El mayor empezó a sacarse el mandil de cocina para empujarlos y buscarlo él mismo al menor, detestaba cuando lo alarmaban con cosas sin sentido.

Subió las escaleras seguido por detrás de los otros tres chicos, pero ninguno de ellos dijo algo al momento en que este entró a la habitación que le debía corresponder a Ren.

-¿Por qué sus cosas no están aquí?

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, y desesperado, Haru cogió de los hombros a Shima para seguir insistiéndole.

-¡Por qué no están las cosas de Ren!

-¡Porque se fue! ¡Se largó! ¡No pudo aguantar tu indiferencia después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y que luego solo lo buscaras cuando necesitas ayuda en la tienda!

Retrocedió algunos pasos antes de chocar con la cama, despojada de sus sábanas y tan vacía como si nunca alguien hubiera vivido ahí. El cuarto en total estaba vacío. Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación para darle su tiempo a Haru de masticar la nueva información, de que su amado Ren ya no se encontraba con ellos. Entonces la llegada de Haruko le hizo comprender, y empezó a tomar enserio las palabras que le había gritado la semana pasada con irse.

Ren no había bromeado cuando le dijo que se iría. Ren nunca bromeaba.

Soy nueva en este Fandom, es mi primera historia escribiendo de ellos dos. Aparte de Fanfiction, también lo estoy subiendo en Wattpad con el mismo nombre, pero en una cuenta diferente. Inicialmente no quería escribirla, pero al ver que había tan pocas -por no decir ninguna-, quise crear una y ver que tal me iba. Dejen lindos Reviews, me harán felices.


End file.
